James Potter: The hunt for Evans
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: James Potter is a popular, handsome and funny guy. He could get ANY girl, but he's in love with Lily. The only problem is: she kinda hates him. Together with his best friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter-the Marauders- he opens the hunting season. Will he succeed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING! James and Lily © J.K. Rowling!**

**Hey! Here's another James-Lily story, but now in James' POV. Hope you enjoy!**

'Prongs!', Remus yelled. It was the first of September, the first day of school in my fifth year. I was very excited. Reason one: I saw Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail again. Reason two: Lily Evans. Lily Evans was the girl I loved. She knew, but she didn't love me. It was very frustrating, but at the mean time it was a lot of fun. I could chase her, tease her, and there was one moment I loved the most. When she was threatening me. One word; wonderful. Her cheeks became as red as her hair, her eyes sparkled. And, I got all her attention. That was a welcome bonus, of course.

'PRONGS!', Sirius shouted.

'Hm?', I did.

'Don't waste your time, Sirius', Remus said. 'He's thinking of Lily.'

'I was not', I lied.

'Yes, you were', Sirius and Remus said in chorus.

'Padfoot, shut up', I said.

'Oh yes? Make me!', Sirius challenged me.

'Don't challenge me.'

'Why not? Are you afraid to kick my ass?', he laughed.

'Hey, guys, Lily's here', Peter said.

'She is? Oh God! Guys, pretend like you're talking to me', I said nervous.

'Prongs?', Remus asked.

'Yeah, what's up?'

'We ARE talking to you.'

'Oh, yes, right. I'm sorry.' That moment Lily walked in their direction.

'Hey, Remus', she said. 'Potter, Black.' She didn't even look at Peter.

'Hey, Lily. How was your vacation?', Remus asked.

'Awful', she started. 'Someone sent me every day flowers. Hyacinths. I'm allergic to them. If I ever know who did that to me, I'm going to kill him. How was yours?'

'Great! I went to Italy. Very pretty monuments.' Sirius and me sighed. Lily looked toxic.

'Lily!', someone said. I turned and saw it was Snape.

'I'm coming! Great to see you again, Remus. Black, Potter.'

'Bye!', Remus said.

'How did you do that?', I asked. I couldn't help it. I felt jealousy.

'Being nice', Remus explained. 'Nice gets you far. You should try it some time.'

'I'll do that', I said determined. 'This is going to be the year Evans and I will be together.'

'Oh God', Sirius said. 'You say that every year.'

'No, now I'm sure. Evans is going to be my girlfriend. She will be begging on her knees. Mark my words.'

'I have an idea!', Peter squeaked. 'Let's do a bet. If James has Lily as his girlfriend at the end of the semester, Sirius will do his homework for two weeks.'

'Three weeks', I said.

'Even better', Peter said.

'What? No! I'm not going to do…', Sirius started.

'If not, James needs to eat his shoes.'

'Deal!', Sirius screamed. 'It's never going to work, so James will eat his shoes. I can't wait!'

'Deal', I said.

'Great! That's settled then!', Peter yelled. 'Let the bet begin!'

I wasn't planning to eat my shoes. This year Lily would be my new girlfriend.

**You liked? I hope so! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Enjoy! ;)**

When we got out of the train, I saw her. Red hair, green eyes… Yes, that was Lily.

'Evans!', I screamed. 'Wait up!'

'What do you want from me, Potter?', she hissed.

'Would you want to be my date for Hogsmeade, next week?

'What? No!', she answered. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her wrists and turned her.

'Please? I'll behave', I promised.

'No, Potter. Now leave me alone.' She walked away to her friends and I saw how Gilles- one of her friends, a Puff- became very angry and looked in my direction. I swallowed. He was pretty large and strong. He was the chaser in the Quidditch-team, so I knew his force.

'And, Prongs, did she say yes?', Remus asked.

'No. But she will', I said.

'James will have to eat his shoes', Sirius sang. 'Lalalala, James will have to eat his shoes…'

'I'm not going to eat my shoes!', I yelled. 'Stop saying that!' Everyone heard me. Lily did too. She looked at me and I waved. She rolled her eyes and got in a carriage. We did the same. Next to me sat a strange girl with black hear who read a black book.

'Hi, I'm James', I said.

'Leave me alone!', she shouted. 'I don't know you! You're scary! Leave, demon! Leave!' She almost sounded hysterical. Then I saw the title of the book she was reading. _Black magic for__ beginners__._

_Oh dear God_, I thought. _I'm going to be her first victim__._

'James? Are you alright?', Peter asked when we got out of the carriage and the girl ran away. 'You look a little pale.'

' A scary, crazy witch threatened me. What do you think? Of course I'm not okay! Idiot.'

'James!', Remus said. 'Chill out!'

'Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Peter.'

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but I occurred his comment.

'Padfoot, if you dare to sing that imbecilic song one more time, you will find your wand in a place that hurts very much. Understood?' Peter burst out laughing.

'I just wanted to say that Lily's kissing with another guy, dude.' Peter stopped laughing.

'What?!' I turned and saw how Lily kissed Gilles. 'I didn't know they were together', I muttered.

'I'm sorry, mate', Sirius said.

'It's okay', I lied.

Instead having dinner with my friends, I went to my bedroom and cried buckets of tears. I never thought I would cry for a girl. _Man up, James, _I said to myself. But I couldn't. Lily really crushed my heart.

**This was the second chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Enjoy! ;)**

The next day I avoided Lily as much as I could. But, we had Divination and our teacher, Professor Disnick had put us together, at one table. I had to work with her.

'How's Gilles?', I asked when I gave her the crystal ball.

'None of your buisness', she answered. 'Could you give me the book?'

'How's your relationship? Is it romantic?', I tried again.

'Stop it! Gosh, you're so annoying! Where did you learn that?'

'It's in my DNA', I grinned.

'Fascinating', she said sarcastically.

'Hey, you asked', I said.

'Give me the book', she snarled. I gave it to her. Her fingers touched mine. I smiled.

'Why are you smiling?', she asked.

'Why do you want to know?', I answered.

'Don't answer with a question.'

'What are you going to do about it?' I said. She grinned mysteriously.

'Watch me.' She smiled! At me!

'Mister Potter, Miss Evans? Do you want to share your story?', Professor Disnick asked.

'No, professor', I said.

'Mister Potter', Lily said with the accent of Disnick, 'are you blushing?'

'No, I'm not', I said very serious, almost solemnly. We burst out laughing.

'Potter! Evans! Out of my class!', Disnick yelled.

'Professor, I…', Lily said.

'GET OUT!' It seemed like she could explode any second, so we took our stuff and left the classroom.

'That's the first time a teacher kicked me out', Lily muttered. 'Oh my God! You have a bad influence on me!'

'No way! I couldn't imagine that', I laughed. For the second time she smiled at me that day, and I forgot all the pain I felt that weekend.

'Potter', she said.

'Hm?', I did.

'Why are you the first moment a total jerk…'

'Auwch', I said.

'And the second a super-cute and sweet guy who…'

'Wait, do you think I'm cute?', I interrupted her. She acted like she didn't hear me.

'What I mean is…', she tried, but I took my chance.

'Shut up already.' I walked to her and kissed her. First I thought she would push me away, but then she lay her arms around my waist and pushed her body against mine. In the meantime my eyes were closed and my hands strayed through her soft hair. I don't know how long we stood there, but it seemed 50 years to me. The next moment she pulled back.

'What's the matter?', I asked.

'I can't do this, James. I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry.' She turned and ran away.

**This was chapter three. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Enjoy! ;D**

'You guys kissed?!', Remus yelled. 'Finally!' When I got in the Common Room two hours ago, I told my friends almost everything.

'Wait, you don't look so happy', Sirius noticed.

'She walked away', I muttered. Now I told them everything.

'She did what? Why?', Peter asked.

'She walked away because she has a boyfriend. She couldn't, she said.' I was broken for the second time this week.

'She walked away for Gilles?', Sirius asked unbelieving.

'Yes, Padfoot, she did. This is the last thing I want to hear about this, understood?' Everyone nodded. 'Good. So', I said grinning, 'What are we going to do?'

'Oehoehoehoeh!', Sirius screamed like a monkey. A pretty crazy monkey. 'We could curse Gilles, as revenge…'

'You're crazy!', Remus said. 'Gilles is very, very strong.'

'Yes, he is. Last spring he pushed me of my broom in a Quidditch game', I muttered.

'Oh, yes. I remember! You were in serious pain for two weeks', Peter remembered. He shut up when I looked very angry.

'You know what? We're going to be brave and we'll do it', I said. Sirius and Peter grinned and Remus rolled his eyes. We stood up, walked out the Common Room and saw him in one of the corridors. He was kissing with someone.

'C'mon, let's go back', Remus said.

'No', I answered.

'Mimble Wimble', Sirius whispered. Gilles started dancing. He couldn't stop and the girl looked shocked. But… That girl wasn't Lily! It was Panella, a Puff. That couldn't be!

'He, Gilles!', I screamed.

'Potter?', he snarled dancing. He looked at Panella, then back to me. He knew I was going to tell Lily.

'You're cheating on Lily?', I asked.

'Why do you care?'

'First: because I'm in love with her since the second grade, second because she's one of the most beautiful women I ever saw and third because you are a jerk and she deserves better', I rattled. 'Finite', I said so he would stop dancing.

'I'm a what?', Gilles repeated.

'A. Jerk', I repeated.

'You're going to regret you said that', Gilles hissed. He pulled his wand.

'Petrificus…', he started, but someone was faster.

'Stupefy!', Lily screamed. I looked at her with a confused glance, but she avoided my gaze. 'How could you?', she asked. 'And be honest. For one time, please be honest.'

'I've never loved you, bitch. You just were a girl, like any other. And, you are totally in love with Potter. I don't want you. No, actually, I don't need you. It was just fun to see how you hang on my lips when I said something, or see how you wanted more when I kissed you.' Obviously he was serious.

'You, you son of a…', I said, but Lily interrupted me.

'You… I was… We…', she tried, but she dropped on the ground and cried. I ran to her and embraced her. I lifted her up and bore her to her bedroom. I muffled Lily in her bed and I made myself ready to leave her alone.

'Don't go', she said. 'I need you. Stay with me.'

'Always', I answered. She lifted up her duvet and tapped on the empty spot next to her. I took my chance and took of my shoes. I put me next to her and embraced her again. Her face was buried in my shirt and she cried again.

'Shhh…', I said. 'Everything will be okay. Trust me.'

'Nothing is going to be okay, James. Gilles dumped me, he said he had never loved me and kissed with one of my best friends. It's me. There is something wrong with me.'

'No, you're perfect', I answered. 'Didn't you hear what I said? You're one of the most beautiful women I ever saw. And that's never going to change. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.'

'Thanks', she said shy.

'It's true. And if Gilles didn't know how lucky he was to have you, he really is a jerk. A blind one.' She laughed. 'I love it when you laugh.'

'I love it when you embrace me', she said.

'You… You do?'

'Yes.' I bow to kiss her, but that moment Joanna came inside.

'Lily, are you okay?', she asked. Obviously she didn't see me there. Her eyes became the size of dishes when I stood up and kissed Lily's forehead. 'If you need anything, you know where to find me.'

'Thanks, I will', she muttered. I walked outside with an amazing feeling inside. I lay in Lily's bed. And it was her choice! Oh Gosh, now I knew why I love her so much. Her soft hair, blessed smell and her sweet voice. Wonderful. Tomorrow I would be there for her and I'd comfort her. Remus was right. Nice got you far.

**This was chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! ;P**

The next morning, Lily walked in the Great Hall with tear-stained eyes. I jumped straight up and embraced her.

'Hey, Lily, how are you?', I asked.

'I'm fine, thanks for asking', Lily muttered.

'Stop lying. Lily, you can tell me how you feel. I'll listen.' She looked in my eyes and I smiled. Her eyes were so beautiful.

'I can't do that. You have friends, make fun with them. Don't listen to me and my problems', she said.

'Yes, I have friends. But now you're on the first place. So c'mon, speak to me', I answered. She sighed and grabbed my hand.

'Come with me', she whispered. She led us to her room. I remembered how I lay next to her, yesterday and the butterflies became wild. 'I'm a mess', she started. 'I cried, cried and cried yesterday. For such a jerk. I can't believe it. And I keep blaming me.'

'Don't do that. He was your friend. Then your boyfriend. And then a jerk.' She laughed. 'He doesn't deserve you. And there's nothing, I repeat; nothing wrong with you. Trust me.' We sat on her bed and she was very close to me. I could smell which shampoo she used.

'I didn't know you could be so nice', she whispered.

'I can be a lot of things', I smiled. I lay an arm on her shoulders and pulled her even closer. I lay on my back and drew her on my chest were she cried again. 'Why are you crying?', I asked.

'I use you', she sniffled.

'Why do you think that?'

'It's a beautiful day, you could make fun with your friends. Instead doing that, you're listening to my problems. That's cruel', Lily said.

'That isn't cruel, that's what friends do for each other.' She looked up.

'I… I think I feel more for you than just friendship', she whispered.

'You do?'

'I… Yes, I do, James.' She scribbled up and looked at the ground. She refused to make eye-contact. I grabbed her chin and turned her face to me.

'Look at me.' She hesitated, but did what I asked. 'I love you, Lily. I really do. Now you said you like me, I'm going to kiss you. Are you okay with that?', I said. Instead answering she put her lips on mine and kissed me carefully. When she pulled back, I opened my eyes.

'I suppose that's a yes', I laughed. My arms writhed around her waist and pulled her very close.

'I love you too', she whispered.

'Shh… Stop talking, let's have some fun.' She smiled and lay on her back while her hands caressed through my hair. Then she started to open my shirt. Mine were still round her waist, but then I pried one loose so it could stroke her face. And then lower, and lower until I came with the first stud of her blouse. 'May I?', I gasped.

'Yes, you may', she smiled.

'You're sure?'

'I am. But maybe we need to wait. We never know if Joanna would walk in.'

'Yes, you're right', I agreed. She kissed me again.

'I'm sorry', Lily said.

'For what?', I asked again.

'For stopping.'

'That's okay. I want it to be special, not in a whim. I didn't want you would regret it.'

'I would never regret it', she whispered.

I smiled, kissed her and closed my shirt. She blushed.

'You're blushing', I said.

'I'm sorry', she said again, 'but I never thought I would lay here with you, while your shirt's open.' I saw how she was looking at my chest.

'Can I have some privacy, please?', I laughed.

'Oh, excuse me.' She turned, but after two seconds she was peeping.

'I see it', I said.

'I'm sorry, but your chest is very… ehm… very…' She was looking for the right words.

'Sexy? Male? Muscular? Attractive?', I helped.

'All of them', she grinned. I kissed her again.

'Maybe it's time to go downstairs, before Joanna, Sirius, Remus and Peter come and watch', I said.

'Good idea. Will we tell them?', Lily asked.

'I'm not ashamed for you', I said.

'Me neither', she smiled.

'Great.'

We went downstairs and I grinned at Sirius.

'Padfoot, I think you'll need to do my homework for three weeks, mate.'

**The end**

**This was the last chapter****, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
